El Auror
by patriot117
Summary: Harry, el alquimista viajero, ha decidido tomar un nuevo rumbo en lo que hasta el momento era su vida. Esta decidido a convertirse en un auror, mejorar en su arte de la alquimia y buscar las piedras de la filosofía, como se lo encomendaron sus padres. Todo parece marchar a lo planeado, pero, la profecía amenaza la seguridad y paz en las cuatro regiones.
1. Prologo

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni su historia o personajes. Esto es por puro Hobbie.**

* * *

El Auror

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo, de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera vestido de aquella manera. Una camisa blanca, un suéter gris con cuello en _V_ —con bordes en dorado y escarlata—, pantalones recto negros, zapatos lustrados y para rematar, colgado en el perchero a su lado, una túnica le esperaba por ser usada. La tomo entre sus manos y la examino, reparo en el logo que se ubicaba en la parte derecha del pecho. Un león. Le habían puesto en la casa de Gryffindor, según Dumbledore su familia siempre había pertenecido a tan noble casa y el no sería la excepción.

Suspiro al recordar que esa fue su decisión. Y aunque solo tenía una semana en el castillo no se sentía por completo cómodo, el rumbo de su vida siempre fue tan diferente a lo que estaba comenzando a vivir que imagino jamás acoplarse al sistema.

Resignado se terminó de vestir, se acomodó la corbata que le solicitaban y salió de su habitación. Paso por un corto pasillo y bajo unas escaleras de caracol, al estar en el último peldaño se percató que en la sala común de su casa estaba repleta de jóvenes cadetes listos para sus clases y entrenamientos del día. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos, pero solo se encontró con la mirada marrón de su amiga.

— Buen día, Hermione.

—Buen día, Harry.

Ninguno había olvidado aquella noche donde el alquimista abrió su corazón. Ese momento especial donde se sintieron tan cercanos lo tenían todavía a flor de piel, y por tal motivo se ruborizaban.

— ¿Qué clase tienes?

— Me quede de ver con el anciano.

Hermione asintió, ella conocía toda la verdad detrás de esas palabras. La referencia del anciano era a la clase particular que tendría con el prestigioso alquimista y supuestamente muerto Nicolás Flamel.

— Espero un día poder estar en sus pláticas.

—Me encantaría — esa idea le agrado, lo tendría en mente para un futuro ver si podría invitarla —. ¿Tú a que clase vas?

— Defensas contra las Artes Obscuras.

— Esa es a mi tercer hora, me dices que tal esta la clase.

— ¿No piensas faltar o sí?

Su amiga era una estudiante ejemplar, siempre leyendo, estudiando, repasando apuntes y entrenando. No cabía duda que esa joven castaña era una mujer ejemplar, no había conocido quien le igualara en su deseo y disposición por ser una auror. La admiraba y a la vez el ver su dedicación se sentía avergonzado por su falta de compromiso.

— Por supuesto que no — lo dijo en tono de bromista.

— ¡Harry!

— Venga, estoy jugando, enserio no faltare a ninguna clase.

— Te estaré vigilando — con su dedo índice y de en medio apunto sus ojos a los suyos —. Te dejo que se me hace tarde, ¿nos vemos a la hora de la comida?

— Claro.

La compañía de su amiga era lo que hacía que su decisión de estar en ese castillo no cambiara, quien sabe qué pasaría si no la tuviera. Dejando de lado esas suposiciones que jamás ocurrirían salió de la sala común y se adentró en los pasillos largos y anchos del inmenso castillo.

El movimiento matutino era el más ajetreado del día laboral, cadetes por todos lados iban a a sus clases, veteranos yendo a sus entrenamientos y los profesores dirigiéndose a sus aulas. Ese ambiente tan escolar nunca lo conoció, y era otro punto a que se sintiera fuera de lugar, aunque debía admitir que no era uno simplemente académico, estaba en uno militarizado. Aun así, se preguntó cómo hubiera sido poder haber asistido en su niñez a una escuela donde iría aprender de magia básica e ir subiendo de nivel. Cuál hubiera sido esa vida no era la que le tocaba en ese mundo. Decidió olvidarlo.

— Siempre tan pensativo.

La voz soñadora de Luna lo hizo regresar al castillo. La rubia iba caminando a su lado sosteniendo ese libro que siempre traía consigo, y que jamás soltaba. Se dispuso a disculparse cuando noto algo peculiar en la vestimenta de su amiga. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que él solo con la diferencia de que su escudo tenia los colores azul y bronce, y en vez de un león en el centro había un águila.

— ¿Por qué vas vestida con el uniforme de la academia?

— Porque soy una estudiante como tú —contesto encogiendo sus hombros como su fuese la respuesta obvia.

— Un momento, pero, ¿tu padre que dijo?

— Me apoya y está feliz de que me convierta en una protectora de nuestro país — Luna con ese semblante tan suyo se le acerco sin reparar en la distancia tan cercana que puso entre ellos — ¿Sabías que en este castillo hay Warlos de pradera?

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su amiga no cambiaba por nada, y seguía hablando sobre animales mágicos que dudaba de su existencia.

— Me gustaría seguir platicando, pero voy tarde — Harry sabía que su amiga no se sentía si no le prestaba atención a sus locas ideas por lo que aprovecho esto para no retrasarse a su clase —. Platicamos más tarde, necesito que me expliques como es que has decidido ser auror.

Luna asintió y con su mano derecha se despidió de su amigo. Harry sonrió por sus adentros, estaba realmente feliz que una de sus mejores amigas, la primera que tuvo al poco de llegar al continente mágico, también estuviera con él en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Su clase privada con Flamel sería en una aula especial que Dumbledore les facilito, el lugar era amplio y muy acogedor. Tenía todo lo necesario como para poder estudiar sin que nadie los molestara, y sobre todo para poder moverse sin problemas. La alquimia a veces necesitaba de bastante espacio.

Flamel le dio los buenos días al verlo entrar. Le pidió que tomara asiento en una butaca que le indico y le solicito que sacara su libro esmeralda.

— Dime, Harry — Flamel tenía otro aspecto, uno muy diferente al que lo conoció, y eso era obvio. Nadie debía enterarse que estaba vivió —. Conoces las divisiones de la alquimia, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro asintió.

— La alquimia se divide en externa e interna.

— E imagino que tu abuelo te entreno en la primera.

— Sí.

— La alquimia externa como sabrás es la que controla la magia, cristales esenciales, piedras preciosas, es el control de los elementos naturales — Flamel usaba un tono típico de profesor —. En pocas palabras es la transmutación.

Harry solo atino asentir de nuevo. Esa primera clase distaba de lo que el imagino que sería, y no podía evitar estar ansioso por aprender, por lo que solo se quedó escuchando lo que su mentor decía.

— ¿Cuáles son los elementos naturales en la alquimia?

— Tierra, metal, fuego, madera y agua.

— ¿Cuáles dominas?

— Controlo todos, pero me he especializado en el metal y agua.

Flamel se llevó una mano al mentón, por la mirada que le dedicaba el anciano pudo notar que esa respuesta no lo satisfago del todo.

— El metal es el más complicado — su voz detono alivio —. Los demás te resultaran más fáciles.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Este año puliremos tus habilidades ya adquiridas en la alquimia externa — el anciano que le acerco a tomo su libro escarlata, busco una página y al dar con ella la volvió a colocar en su mesa —. Después pasaremos a la alquimia interna — su semblante se endureció —. Harry, necesito que pongas todo de tu parte. La alquimia interna es un tema corto, pero muy complejos — apunto al libro para que leyera lo que había en la página—. Esta parte trata sobre el control de tu ser interior, de tu espíritu… Necesitamos que te vuelvas fuerte, que llegues a tener el poder de tus padres y así puedas acabar lo que iniciaron.

— Destruir la piedra filosofal.

El alquimista asintió alegre de ver el entusiasmo de su pupilo.

— No se preocupes, profesor, me volver fuerte y cumpliré la misión de mis padres.

— Bien, entremos entonces en tema.

Harry asintió entusiasmado de poder iniciar sus clases. Se prometió que se volvería tan poderoso como sus padres, y terminaría su labor que ellos le dejaron; poder destruir la piedra filosofal. Le llevaría tiempo, pero él no se daría por vencido y conseguiría honrar a sus padres.

* * *

**Bienvenidos.**

**Estoy feliz de poder continuar con esta historia, la cual me fascina escribí y que espero de igual manera lo estén leyendo. Si no fuese por el apoyo que me han brindado talvez no hubiera pasado a esta segunda parte, iniciada en El Alquimista, y ahora continuada en El Auror.**

**Tengo muchas ideas con esta segunda parte, las cuales haré mi mejor esfuerzo por plasmarlo en letras lo mejor posible, y esperando que los llegue a emocionar. Pero, bueno, ya el tiempo lo dirá. Ojala disfrutaran de este pequeño prólogo y espero con emoción sus comentarios.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. I

**Tres años después**

**1**

Aquel frío no era comparado con ningún otro que hubiera sentido en el pasado, se le congelaba hasta las ideas, pero debían estar firmes en aquella misión. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Lisa Turpin conformaban el equipo conocido como _Seller_, debido a su gran popularidad en todo el castillo. Eran uno de los mejores, conseguían sus misiones en un noventa por ciento, rompiendo la marca del ochentaisiete que consiguieron unos hechiceros un siglo atrás. Tal efectividad no se vio alcanzada nunca por los cadetes que siguieron.

Pero tal evento esos años se vio roto no solo por el grupo del alquimista. Hubo otro que era conocido como el equipo _Secst_, conformado por Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan. Rivales y amigos era como les conocían todos en la academia, siempre compitiendo por quien era el mejor; aun no existía un campeón, pero Harry llevaba la delantera.

Harry y su equipo esperaban en esa misión/competencia a que unos cazadores de Hipogrifos ilegales hicieran su aparición. Los ubicaron en esa parte de las montañas al sur de Slytehrin, en la conocida cordillera de la serpiente. Para su mala fortuna, hablando de ser los mejores, se enteraron que el equipo de Hermione estaba por los alrededores, igualmente buscando aquellos delincuentes. El pelinegro no permitiría que esa misión se le fuera de las manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?

Ron se encontraba a unos pasos del pelinegro, acostado en la blanca nieve vestido con su grueso abrigo que lo camuflaba. Jugaba con una bola de nieve, la hacía flotar con su varita, se notaba que le aburría estar pasivo.

— Harry, ya los tengo en la mira, son seis.

Lisa que tenía los ojos hechizados para poder ver a largas distancias se giró al líder del grupo.

— Están por el camino escabroso, ese que Ronald detecto.

— Bien, es tiempo de actuar.

Harry se giró a ver a Luna que estaba pacifica mirando como Ron jugaba con la bola de nieve, al sentir el llamado sin palabras de su amigo se levantó de su roca y camino hacia ellos. Sin reparar en sus amigos abrió el libro que llevaba consigo — esa de gruesa pasta color negro y una franja morada por el lomo —, en su portada un dibujo misterios se figuraba el centro; un complejo hecho por líneas y triángulos. El pelinegro conocía el significado de aquella runa. Las hojas de platas solo hicieron lucir más aquella posesión de la rubia, que puso su atención total en la página que tenía enfrente.

— In frigore et in monte a venatoribus hippogriff volabant… — comenzó a leer en voz alta las runas marcadas en tinta negra.

De pronto, de la nada, como escuchando la voz de la rubia, el viento que soplaba a la derecha cambio de dirección, y de los cielos una imagen se comenzó a dibujar. La figura tomo la forma de hipogrifo, majestuosos, imponente, todo lo que un cazador añoraba. Tal animal mágico no pasó desapercibido por los cazadores que se dispusieron ir tras aquella figura de cuerpo de caballo y cabeza de águila.

— Ron, alístate que pronto entramos en acción.

— Ya era momento — el pelirrojo de un salto se puso de pie y se acercó a sus amigos. La rubia seguía hablando en la lengua antigua, a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír el auror —. Sigo sin creer que tengamos en nuestro equipo a una _convocadora_. Harry, sí que sabes hacer amistades.

_Si supieras, _pensó el pelinegro al recordar a otra persona que conoció en sus años de viajero solitario.

— Ya, sin bromas, estamos en algo serio.

— Si tienes razón.

El equipo se preparó, cada quien tenía su parte del plan por lo que cada quien se puso en posición. Luna seguiría narrando y convocando, Lisa la protegería y estaría alerta de si alguien más venía de lejos, en tanto, Harry y Ron serían los peleadores; irían tras los cazadores una vez mordieran el anzuelo.

Con un hechizo de camuflaje en su uniforme ya blanco, Harry y Ron se fueron cuesta abajo para rodear a los cazadores. El pelinegro se fue por la derecha y Ron por el camino de la izquierda. Con ellos dos sería suficiente para contrarrestar a los seis cazadores, si el plan salía como estaba previsto. Su ventaja; Luna Lovegood. La rubia era el punto clave para esta misión, sus palabras eran lo que daría el éxito o fracaso.

Con un hechizo el alquimista acelero su velocidad al hacer que la nieve se disolviera llevando sus piernas. Tomo una velocidad impresionante que cualquiera pensaría se mataría al llegar a la falda de la montaña, pero el pelinegro ya había hecho aquello en otras misiones: era un maestro. Oculto por unas rocas gigantes los cazadores no se percataron de la anomalía en la nieve, todo estaba calculado, y para cuando llego al final estaba en posición para atacarlos. Se ocultó en el tronco de un pino y busco con sus ojos la señal de que su pelirrojo amigo estaba en posición.

A unos metros tras los cazadores, que se detuvieron a ver el hipogrifo, vio como una luz gris brillaba tras una gran roca. Esa era la señal. Sujeto con fuerza su varita, sabía que lo siguiente era fundamental para terminar sin percances la misión. Metió la mano en el bolsillo oculto dentro de su abrigo y saco su libro esmeralda, lo abrió en la página que necesitaba y conjuro.

— Niveo duram glaciem.

Un circulo brillante se dibujó alrededor de los cazadores que sobresaltados no reaccionaron a tiempo a lo que sucedía. Varios hechizos aturdidores salieron del punto donde se encontraba Ron, uno a uno cayeron los cazadores a la nieve que se fue convirtiendo en hielo. Poco a poco la nieve a su alrededor crearon una prisión de hielo, Harry salió de su escondite y con un movimiento de su varita creo grilletes de nieve que igual pronto se solidificaron.

Los cazadores pronto se encontraron en una jaula de hielo macizo con grilletes en sus muñecas. Harry se les acerco, se le unió Ron, vieron como los seis cazadores estaban ya preparados para lanzar su ataque al hipogrifo que sobrevolaba en sus cabezas. Un momento que hubiera titubeado aquel animal estaría herido o muerto, pero, eso no estaba en el plan.

— De nuevo ha salido como lo planeaste.

— Es gracias a todo el equipo — Harry jamás se acreditaría el trabajo para si solo, él estaba consiente que no sería nada sin sus camaradas —. Da la señal a Luna, puede dejar de leer.

Ron lanzo un hechizo hacia el cielo gris, una chispa roja se desprendió de la punta de su varita y se elevó en lo alto. Poco después el hipogrifo desapareció de la nada, se desvaneció de improvisto, como si el viento del sur hubiera borrado su existencia de la tierra. En un pestañeo Luna y Lisa aparecieron a su lado, se acercaron a paso lento por la cantidad de nieve que había; no dejaba moverse a libertad.

— Debemos dar el aviso para que vengan por estos hombres — Lisa miro detenida a los cazadores que no despertarían en unas horas más.

— Ya he dado el aviso — Luna respondió con su voz lenta y pausada.

El grupo estaba contento por el éxito de su victoria, ya solo tendrían que esperar a que el grupo de recuperación llegara para llevarse a los cazadores.

— Un momento — Harry percibió un movimiento por su espalda, se giró sosteniendo su varita y apunto a donde tuvo la sensación de que había alguien.

— No te asustes, solo somos nosotros, Harry — Hermione salió detrás del árbol al que apuntaba el alquimista.

Harry al percatarse de que se trataba de su amiga, y compañeros de grupo, que salieron detrás de otros árboles, bajo la varita y se relajó. Le dio mucho gusto verla, tenía semanas sin saber de ella y tenerla cerca le daba ánimos.

— Llegan tarde, ya hemos atrapado a los cazadores — Ron como siempre que ganaban comenzó alardear —. De nuevo se han quedado rezagados.

— Seguro tu no has hecho nada, ¿verdad, Ronald?

Hermione y Ron se dedicaron unas miradas desafiantes, para todos no era de extrañar que siempre estaba peleando. Eso no quitaba que eran grandes amigos, tenían sus momentos donde se llevaban bien y era evidente que se preocupaban por el otro. Aun así, Harry decidió no dejar que esos dos comenzaran su tipia riña que no llegaba a nada bueno.

— Me da gusto verte, Hermione.

— Digo lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los presentes reaccionaron cada quien a su manera, pero todos representaban a lo mismo, picardía. No era de extrañar que esos dos tenían algo especial.

— ¿Nosotros estamos pintados o que, Harry?

Ginny era la única que en el grupo no le agradaba aquella química entre sus amigos, si bien, Hermione se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas, ella tenía cierto interés en el pelinegro.

— Claro, me da gusto volver a verlos a todos.

Ginny refunfuño al no ver que su amigo entendiera lo que quiso decir. En tanto, el grupo de la castaña saludo a sus similares con alegría y pronto se dieron la mano. La rivalidad solo existía en la percepción de los demás aurores del castillo, la realidad es que ellos no lo veían de esa manera. Lo que sucedía es que no eran de los que fallar fuera una opción, el siempre buscar y obtener la victoria hizo creer a los demás que entre ellos había una especie de ver quien era mejor.

Con la ayuda del equipo de Hermione el perímetro se amplió y pudieron cuidar mejor a sus prisioneros. En lo que llegaba el equipo de recuperación decidieron ponerse al día, a lo que se hicieron grupos para platicar. Uno de ellos eran los líderes: Harry y Hermione.

— Los perdimos hace días, supongo que fue cuando ustedes dieron con ellos.

— Si, los estudiamos un par de días y planeamos emboscarlos en este lugar.

El alquimista le contó a su amiga lo que sucedió en ese tiempo, como dieron con ese punto de la montaña y el plan de usar ese terreno escabroso para atraparlos. Hermione sonreía al ver que su amigo era muy gran estratega.

— No quiero sonar envidiosa, pero, tener a Luna en tu equipo es un plus.

Harry asintió sin pena, el reconocía que tener a su rubia amiga en el equipo era un agregado que le daba la ventaja sobre los demás equipos. Luna, como lo menciono Ron, era una tipo de hechicera conocido como _Convocador._ Estos hechiceros tienen una habilidad extra, así como los alquimistas. Su habilidad consistía en que ellos al leer en voz alta pueden materializar y hacer real lo que está en tinta, de ello a que siempre llevaban consigo un libro especial donde tienen ya establecido ciertos eventos, o páginas en blanco que pueden usar para escribir algún evento y después leerlo.

Esa habilidad extra mágica solo la poseen pocos hechiceros en el mundo, son muy especiales por lo que no los encuentras en cualquier lugar. Luna era una de esos hechiceros especiales, y de los mejores. Harry la respetaba ya que pudo presenciar una vez el potencial que la rubia tenía con su habilidad, y es que no era cualquier cosa, ese poder mágico tenía un precio fatal si es que no sabes cómo controlarlo.

— Eso te hace mejor — soltó el pelinegro sin pensar —. Tu equipo está a nuestro nivel y sin tener nuestra ventaja.

Hermione se sonrojo para después soltar una risa nerviosa.

— No, Harry, la cosas no son así.

El pelinegro la volteo a ver intrigado por lo que decía. Reconocía que su amiga era modesta y humilde, pero también era realista y si ellos eran buenos lo admitiría.

— Son buenos porque sabes aprovechar la capacidad de tus camaradas — la castaña dibujaba con su varita en la nieve un ángel —. Si no fueras un buen líder y estratega, ni con todo el mejor equipo podrías tener los resultados que tienes.

— Siempre tienes la última palabra, ¿eh?

— En algo debo de ganarte.

— No seas pesada.

Rieron como si fueran dos pequeños que jugaban en una plaza, y es que entre ellos había una química que creaba un ambiente especial. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, se entendían sin hablar, pensaban similar y el carácter de uno se ajustaba al del otro. Harry en ocasiones se decía para sí que era una lástima que ambos estuvieran en equipos separados, estaba seguro que juntos hubieran sido imparables. Luego reconocía que era por eso que estaban en equipos separados, Dumbledore no hacia las cosas porque si, él siempre tenía una razón para actuar como lo hacía.

— Sabes que dé más alegría de esta misión.

— ¿Qué?

— Que es la última — Hermione asintió con alegría —. Volveremos para nuestro último año en la academia y nos graduaremos.

— Y eso significa que nos podremos ver todos los días.

Harry se sonrojo al escuchar lo que pensaba y no dijo, pero eso no le extrañaba, su amiga lo conocía perfecto.

— También por eso estoy feliz.

Hermione tomo de la mano a su amigo, la sujeto fuerte, el calor del otro era tan reconfortante que se expandió por su cuerpo. Tal vez con ese calor que les dominaba por el cuerpo no necesitarían de los abrigos que llevaban, o quizás si, pero no podían negar que ese ardor era gratificante.

— ¡Hey, Tortolo! — grito Ernie.

Por instinto se soltaron de las manos al escuchar el término con el que se refirieron a ellos. Se levantaron de la nieve, Harry ayudo a su amiga, y se pusieron en marcha hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ernie?

— Ya vienen los de recuperación — apunto hacia el cielo, una formas nublosas blancas, que dejaban estelas en su camino, iban en su dirección.

Pudieron distinguir a sus camaradas debido a que en un pedazo del cielo nublado estaba abierto dejando ver el manto azul del día. El grupo que venía era fácil de unos diez, todos aurores experimentados, ellos se encargarían de los cazadores y tomarían nota del desempeño del equipo del alquimista.

Los autores tomaron el control de la situación, Harry deshizo la prisión de hielo ya que solo él podría por usar la alquimia para crearlo, y con eso pudieron llevar a los cazadores. Lamark era el jefe del grupo de recuperación que apoyaba ambos equipos, les felicitó por su labor pero el crédito de aquella misión iba para el equipo del alquimista. Ron se notaba muy orgulloso por el mérito mientras que su hermana Ginny le miraba con cierto disgusto.

Después de que el grupo de recuperación se marchara, los equipos se despidieron y partieron cada quien a su propio campamento. Harry sabía que volvería ver a la castaña dentro de un par de semanas, eso le daba ánimos de seguir en esa travesía obligatoria para convertirse en aurores.

**2**

El campamento no estaba lejos, solo a unas horas del punto donde emboscaron a los cazadores, y en donde compartían terreno con otros dos equipos con diferentes misiones. Al llegar solo uno de esos equipos estaba en el campamento, se notaban felices por lo que fue una exitosa tarea.

Al verlos llegar se saludaron afectuosamente, se llevaban bien con aquel equipo, a pesar de que dos de sus integrantes fuesen de Slytherin. Harry nunca pensó que pudiera llevarse bien con personas de aquella región, pero esos mellizos le hicieron ver que no todo es negro ni blanco. No se debía juzgar a una persona por su procedencia, y eso lo tenía claro, pero para mala de las buenas personas en aquella región los catalogaban como ruines. Tal vez eso hacía que apreciara más a los mellizos.

El día mejoro, las nubes se disiparon dejando solo un cielo azul con el sol a todo su esplendor iluminando todo a su alrededor. El clima triste se convirtió en uno más alegre.

Siendo la hora de la comida se dispusieron a poner remedio al gruñido de sus estómagos. Para su gran fortuna Lisa era una excelente cocinera, sus platillos eran siempre exquisitos y lograba hacer maravillas cuando los recursos eran limitados. Esa tarde no fue la excepción, degustaron un delicioso estofado de arándano que en el repertorio de la joven de cabellera obscura era de sus mejores platillos.

— Debo confesar que mi madre nunca logró que comiera un plato completo de este estofado — Ron aun no tragaba cuando comenzó hablar —, pero tú, Lisa, eres una diosa de la comida. A partir de ahora todo lo que cocines lo comeré sin dudarlo un segundo.

— Tú comes todo lo que sea, Ron, no creo que eso sea algo nuevo.

Todos soltaron una risa antes las palabras de la rubia, si bien no lo dijo con intención de sonar divertida su forma tan despreocupada y sincera le dio el tono necesario para que hiciera reír a sus compañeros. En cambio, Ron se quedó apenado terminando su estofado. Aun no se acostumbraba a las ocurrencias sinceras de su compañera, pero si tenía claro que no lo hacía con mala intención.

— Disculpen — la voz de la líder del otro equipo interrumpió en la plática.

— Dime, ¿Qué sucede, Anna?

— Ya es muy tarde y el equipo de Romario no ha regresado.

Eso era cierto, ya estaban a mitad de la tarde y el equipo de la misión de reconocimiento no había retornado. Ellos tenían una tarea sencilla que a lo mucho les debió tomar hasta el mediodía, su ausencia no detonaba tranquilidad. Harry se levantó, sacudió la nieve de su pantalón y se acercó a su similar.

— Debemos ir en su búsqueda.

— Eso mismo pensaba, no me da buena espina su tardanza.

— Espero no les haya pasado algo — el pelinegro se tornó a sus amigos —. Luna, ven conmigo. Ron, Lisa, quédense en el campamento por si llegan,

Sus compañeros asintieron, siendo el alquimista el líder no objetarían su decisión. Luna se levantó sujetando en mano su libro, y se les acerco.

— ¿Solo llevaremos a Luna?

— Si, debemos tener vigilado el campamento — Harry comenzó a caminar —. Además, entre menos seamos podremos pasar desapercibidos — Anna asintió—. Te aconsejo que solo vengas tú, deja a tu equipo alerta para cooperar con mis camaradas.

— Bien.

Apenas se dirigían con el equipo de Anna para informar el plan, uno de sus compañeros — el mellizo —, se les acerco corriendo exaltado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pogba?

— Es Lima, está herida.

La joven mencionada por el mellizo era integrante del equipo de doceavo, por lo que corrieron hasta donde les dijo que su compañera se desplomo. Al llegar vieron que entre los brazos de la melliza — Marion, hermana de Pogba —, se encontraba una joven ensangrentada. Lima era la más delgada de las mujeres en el campamento, con facciones delicadas, siempre lucio débil y desprotegida, ahora con las heridas, contusiones y sangre, su apariencia se vio más afectada.

— Esta inconsciente — informo Marion.

— Llévenla a la tienda de Lisa, ella se especializa en la medicina mágica.

— Igual yo — un joven de piel obscura se les acerco.

— Excelente — Harry le tomo del hombro a su colega — Se las encargamos, Birger.

Pronto se alistaron y partieron hacia al Este de la montaña donde el equipo de Romario seguramente fue atacado. Harry estaba extrañado, la misión del equipo doceavo solo consistía en verificar los terrenos del Este de la cordillera; solo verificarían que todo estuviera bien. Siendo de reconocimiento, al ver fuerzas hostiles no entrarían en combate, sin embargo, les toco la posibilidad de que los hostiles les vieran antes que ellos.

El viaje fue largo, a pesar de haber usado las escobas. Llegado a cierto punto bajaron de su medio de transporte, las ocultaron y siguieron a pie. Con la amenaza de encontrarse hechiceros peligrosos andar a pie era la mejor opción. Las escobas llamarían mucho la atención. Al entrar en la zona donde se supondría el equipo doceavo haría el reconocimiento, los tres hechiceros se pusieron alerta a cualquier amenaza.

— Luna, cuando te diga necesito que formes una neblina a nuestro alrededor — se giró a su amiga y agrego —: favorable para nosotros.

— Entiendo.

Anna echo un vistazo curiosa a sus compañeros, en su interior una agitación surgió al pensar que podría ver como el equipo más fuerte actuaría en una misión. Por un momento sentiría que era formar parte de dos de sus integrantes.

— Ahora.

Cuando recibió la orden la rubia ya estaba terminando de escribir en una de las hojas plateadas libres de su libro. Anna observo curiosa como la pluma que usaba Luna era muy peculiar; la cual no necesitaba tinta. Dejo la pluma en su libro, saco su varita de la funda y con un conjuro hizo que la pluma se convirtiera en una anillo, el que se colocó enseguida en su dedo anular derecho.

Apenas se colocó el añillo comenzó a leer en la lengua antigua, aquella que pocos lograban aprenderse, entender y pronunciar, menos como lo hacía la rubia. Hablaba tan fluido como si fuese su lengua mater, y su pronunciación era exquisita; era evidente que le entendía. Anna estaba asombrada, pero quedo aún más cuando presencio lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Obedeciendo a la voz de la _convocadora_ el cielo despejado comenzó a quedar cubierto por una neblina espesa, con la única peculiaridad de que alrededor de los tres quedaban unos metros de claridad. Anna no podía creer que ese tipo de hechizo fuera capaz de hacerse, menos con esa exactitud. En ese momento comprendió lo que Harry quiso decir con favorables para ellos.

— Estén atentos — Harry miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza — Siento que algo no anda bien en este lugar.

**3**

Caminaron por todo aquel terreno blanco, bajo la falda de la montaña que se cernía a su derecha. La neblina les daba una protección favorable y a su vez les permitía ver hacia su alrededor de forma clara. La desventaja era que su amiga tenía un límite en su poder, y es que para mantener aquel ambiente debía estar leyendo cada determinado tiempo. Tenían que moverse rápido y encontrar a sus camaradas, o tendrían que cambiar de plan para mantener su anonimato.

Pasaron por los límites de un bosque, no les convenía adentrarse aquella zona, pero algo le decía al pelinegro que lo tendría que venir haciendo. Reconociendo la situación del peligro tomo la idea de que deberían dar la alerta a los aurores, pero hacer eso sería dejar a sus camaradas en algún lugar de la cordillera sufriendo. Fue cuando se le ocurrió un plan, suspiro al saber que de nuevo tendría que usar a Luna.

Cuando le explico a su amiga lo que tenía en mente esta sonrió y no dudo en ayudar. Se notaba que estaba cansada, usar sus habilidades le consumía mucho de su energía mágica. Convirtió el anillo en pluma y escribió en la hoja con tinta negra, las runas quedaron plasmadas y pronto empezó a leer. En poco un búho atravesó la espesa neblina y se detuvo en el hombro de Harry. El alquimista ya había escrito un mensaje, uno que iria directo al campamento de Lamark.

Le ato el pequeño troco de pergamino al animal salió volando sin esperar la orden. Harry, Luna y Anna vieron perderse al ave por los cielos.

— Me sorprende lo que puede hacer una convocadora.

— No has visto nada — Luna sonrió a su compañera.

— Venga debemos seguir adelante.

No debían perder tiempo, debían encontrar a sus camaradas antes del anochecer o las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Y él no pensaba abandonarlos.

Mientras caminaban el pelinegro se sintió mal por no haber pensado antes en mandar pedir ayuda con los expertos, tal vez el ser uno de los equipos con mayor respeto le hizo perder su perspectiva. Se relajó mentalmente y tomo su siguiente decisión.

— Debemos entrar el bosque.

— ¿Cómo?

— Luna debe descansar, ha usado mucho su poder hoy — recordó que desde la mañana venia usando sus habilidades para atrapar a los cazadores —. En el bosque podremos escondernos entre los árboles, solo debemos ser sigilosos.

— Harry, yo puedo continuar no te preocupes.

— Lo sé, Luna — le sonrió —, pero no te quiero exponer.

La joven asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

— Venga vayamos a la arboleada.

Descansaron bajo un grupo de árboles que ubicados en una posición uno contra otro creaban un buen escondite. Harry y Anna meditaban que rumbo tomar, necesitaban hacer un reconocimiento de esas tierras antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Actuar imprudentes era otro tema que debatían, Harry estaba dispuesto entrar en pelea si llegase a encontrarse a los enemigos con sus camaradas, pero fue Luna quien le hizo ver que no era prudente. Sigilo. Debían moverse y actuar sin que nadie supiera de su presencia, solo de esa manera podría ayudar a sus camaradas.

Descansados se pusieron andar por el bosque, usaron como protección sus capas blancas que brindaba cierto camuflaje. Teniendo la sola misión de reconocer el terreno, el alquimista se centró en eso, no debía dejarse influenciar por las emociones, pero con su nuevo entrenamiento con Flamel sus sentidos estaban en un nivel sensible. Sacudió la cabeza, recordó las palabras de su mentor y se relajó mentalmente. Controlo todo lo que en su interior afloraba, relajo el cuello y soltó lentamente el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Un vaho salió de su boca y con eso sus impulsos.

Enfocado se propuso a dar lo mejor de sí. Estaban en una nueva misión, una de rescate, no podía darse el lujo de fallar. Habían vidas de por medio y eso daba mayor prioridad de salir exitoso que en otras misiones.

* * *

**Primer Capítulo.**

**Bueno, la actualización ha llegado rápido lo se hahaha y eso es bueno, ¿no? Como verán el anterior fue el prólogo por lo que con este vemos un avance en el tiempo de nuevo. Espero que este inicio de esta segunda parte les haya agradado.**

**Hace tiempo que no respondo reviews por aquí, pero viendo que no puedo dejares PM les contesto por aquí:**

_**SU**_**: Primero que nada, te agradezco mucho el seguir mi historia desde el principio. Tus reviews me han animado a continuar n.n … Contestando a tu review, puedes ver que el avance de años si se dio como lo pensabas hahaha, solo que el capítulo anterior era el prólogo en donde quise explicar algo fundamental para esta segunda parte. Espero te gustara este capítulo.**

_**JEM**_**: Debo igualmente agradecerte por estar desde la primera parte apoyando mi historia, leer ss reviews es ese motor para que uno pueda seguir escribiendo n.n … Es un placer saber que mi historia te ha hechizado, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que eso siga siendo de esa manera, y te prometo muchas sorpresas. No digo más para no arruinar lo que se viene hahaha.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, los que me dejan reviews, favorite, follow o solamente se pasan a leer n.n**

**Les aviso que el segundo capítulo se dejara desear, ya lo tengo escrito y listo para publicar, pero, prefiero esperar a terminar el tercero y cuarto para publicarlo. Nos leemos pronto y saludos a todos.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. II

**4**

Rondaron no muy adentro del bosque, Anna iba dibujando con su varita en un pergamino el terreno en esa parte de la cordillera. Luna y Harry iban alertas a cualquier movimiento, sonido o sensación extraña que pudiera resultar peligrosa. El pelinegro no quería usar las habilidades de su amiga, aun se notaba exhausta y sobre cargarla de trabajo no le agradaba, por tal motivo decidieron confiar en el camuflaje de sus capas.

Las capas hechizadas brindaban cierto apoyo, pero en situaciones de alto riesgo con poderosos hechiceros su función decaía en la mitad de su efectividad. Si bien, hombres como los cazadores podían ser engañados por el camuflaje de las capas, un hechicero obscuro de alto nivel podría detectarlos. Eso inquietaba al grupo.

— Harry, permíteme usar mi habilidad — volvió a tomar el tema la rubia —. Te prometo que estaré bien, además de que avanzaremos más rápido.

— No, recuerda lo que puede suceder.

— No ocurrirá, y si sucede ya sabes que puedo volver…

— Sé que eres fuerte y hábil, nunca lo he dudado — le tomo de la mano —, pero no me gusta exponerte.

Luna no dijo nada, solo apretó la mano de su amigo por un momento, después sse soltaron y volvieron andar para alcanzar a su compañera.

Alcanzaron la posición de Anna que les vio llegar, algo en su rostro les indico que algo ocurría. Se colocó el dedo índice en los labios para marcar el silencio, y posterior les indico que se ocultaran tras los árboles. Luna y Harry obedecieron enseguida, se acomodaron las capuchas y quedaron camuflados. Unos pasos yo voces se hicieron presentes al poco tiempo, eran de dos mujeres.

— ¿Crees que vengan por esos mocoso? — hablo una de las dos brujas encapuchadas en gris claro.

— Lo más seguro, son cadetes de auror — respondió la otra mujer.

— No entiendo porque nos pidió que los atrapáramos.

— Nunca vayas a decir algo asi enfrente de _ella_ — remarco el pronombre con voz temblorosa —. Si es que aprecias tu vida.

Las brujas pasaron por los costados de los arboles donde se camuflaban, pasaron por el de Anna, luego el de Harry, y se detuvieron en el de Luna. Siguieron charlando sobre trivialidades, ya nada sobre el tema de sus camaradas. Quietos luchando por no hacer un movimiento en falso, los hechiceros solo esperaban a que esas brujas se alejaran para poder volver al punto donde se encontrarían con Lamark y sus fuerzas.

Harry observaba atento a las brujas, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, pero seguro era relacionado con alguna maldad por hacer. Se quedó esperando hasta que una de las brujas se arremango la túnica, lo que vio le dejo helado e instantáneamente preocupado por la cercanía con su rubia amiga. En el brazo de la bruja vio un pedazo de metal que cubría su antebrazo, esta lucia una figura de unas garras en medio de unas alas extendidas. Estaban frente al grupo de brujas más peligroso en las cuatro regiones; las arpías.

Ese grupo era uno de los más buscados por los aurores, y con los cuales han tenido batallas por de más sangrientas. Esas brujas eran de un alto nivel, si fueran aurores serian de categoría uno, por lo que ahora era vital que no los descubrieran. Por otro lado, Harry sintió una opresión en su pecho, sus camaradas estaban bajo la custodia de aquellas dementes brujas. No quería imaginar lo que hasta ese momento pudieron haber sufrido.

— Petrificus — de la punta de la varita de la otra bruja salió un rayo rojo que impacto directo en el árbol de Luna.

La rubia cayó como un saco de patatas al suelo, levantando nieve en el impacto. Harry al presenciar aquello no pudo evitar salir de su escondite, su amiga estaba en apuros. Por la reacción de las brujas no se percataron de su presencia, se vieron sorprendidas a lo que aprovecho para lanzar a una lejos con su hechizo _expelliarmus._

— Con que había otro — hablo la que aún estaba de pie.

— Muchos más — corrigió el pelinegro —. Así que por tu bien, ríndete.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida niño?

Harry se encogió de hombros a lo que la bruja se irrito.

— Idiota — levanto su varita —. Si fueran más ya nos hubieran atacado en vez de esconderse — lo examino y agrego —. Solo son unos pequeños cadetes.

Harry no le prestaba toda la atención a la bruja, estaba más preocupado en proteger a su amiga que estaba unos pasos detrás de su oponente.

— Solo cadetes — repitió el alquimista con voz altanera —. No hubieras dicho eso.

La bruja se vio confundida ante la actitud del joven.

— No hubieras dicho eso, te verás ridícula cuando te derrote un simple cadete.

La bruja no se dejó llevar por las provocaciones del alquimista, y esto no le gusto al pelinegro. Siempre contaba con sacar de balance mental a su oponente, se notaba que en esos instantes estaba frente a una bruja de muy alto nivel. Debía ser cuidadoso, un movimiento en falso podría significar su muerte.

El hechicero como la bruja se miraba atenta, con sus varitas en mano, solo esperaba a que el otro hiciera su primer movimiento. Interesado por alejar a la bruja de su amiga en el suelo, ideo el plan que implicaba a su compañera aun oculta. No miro nunca al árbol donde se ocultaba, no debía advertir de ninguna manera a la bruja, solo esperaba que Anna entendiera lo que estaba por hacer.

Se concentró para aparecer en otro punto de esa zona del bosque, se fue convirtiendo en una bruma blanca a lo que la bruja respondió convirtiéndose ella en una bruma negra. Estaba claro que no tenía en mente dejarlo huir, y eso era justo lo que deseaba el pelinegro. Se deslizo por entre los arboles dejando una estala delgada que se camuflaba con la nieve, pudo sentir como la bruja iba detrás suya. En el trayecto fueron lanzando hechizos al otro, unos de ataque otros de defensa.

Necesitaba que la bruja se concentrara en su batalla, meterla de lleno en que su rival era el mismo. Eso era vital para lo que estaba por hacer. En todo momento su trayecto fue rodear de cerca el árbol donde Anna seguía oculta. Después de dar vuelto en dos árboles supo que era el momento, se detuvo y materializo. La bruja se detuvo de forma brusca creyendo que recibiría un ataque del hechicero.

— Eres hábil — reconoció la bruja al momento en que volvía su figura.

— Es cierto.

La sonrisa burlona del pelinegro si afecto a la mujer aun oculta en su capucha. Esta levanto su varita y estaba por pronunciar el peor hechizo cuando un haz de luz roja le impacto en un costado lanzándola lejos, casi a la altura donde se encontraban su colega aun inconsciente.

— Buen tiro, Anna.

La joven se quitó su capa de invisibilidad, su sonrisa delataba que estaba orgullosa de contribuir en la victoria parcial sobre dos brujas integrantes de las Arpías.

— Buen plan.

Harry con un ligero movimiento de cabeza acepto el cumplido, luego se dirigió enseguida hacia su amiga en el suelo. La tomo en sus brazos y se cercioro que estuviera respirando, parecía que estaba en buenas condiciones.

— Debemos irnos, Harry.

El joven echo una mirada a las brujas en la nieve, quería poder arrestarlas y llevarlas con sus camaradas aurores, pero su compañera tenía razón. Quedarse no era factible, podían las brujas volver en si en cualquier momento, pero lo que ocurrió fue peor aún.

Cuando levantaba a su rubia amiga, unos entes se fueron apareciendo a su alrededor, fácil eran unas veinte figuras que se ocultaban en sus túnicas con la capucha puesta. Todas las figuras delineaban curvas propias de una mujer. No se debía ser un genio para saber que esas eran brujas compañeras de las dos inconscientes en la nieve. Harry se aferró a Luna con su brazo derecho, con la izquierda levanto en alto su varita. Por su lado, Anna se colocó a la espalda del alquimista para cubrir las brujas a su espalda.

— Son demasiadas, Harry.

— Lo sé.

Esa situación no era fácil, no sabía cómo podría vencer a tantas brujas, que seguro eran más poderosas que las que ya había enfrentado. De todas las brujas presentes hubo una en especial que le llamo la atención, es que mantenía una postura era peculiar, ladeada hacia la izquierda y con movimientos ligeros de un lado a otro. El anonimato que le brindaba la capucha le impedía ver su rostro, pero por alguna razón pudo sentir que su mirada se clavaba en él de una manera especial.

Sin quitarle la vista a la bruja el alquimista se preparó para luchar, en ese momento sabía que no había posibilidades de un plan como la vez anterior, solo quedaba rogar por su destreza fuese la mejor. Con un movimiento cuidadoso, ligero y despacio, dejo a su amiga recostada en el suelo. Reconociendo que le podía tocar un hechizo lanzado a la suerte, pensó en cómo proteger a su amiga, teniendo una idea supo que al primer hechizo lanzado debía ser muy veloz.

— ¡Vaya! Grenlick y Amarot han sido sacadas de combate — una voz burlona sonó a su derecha.

— Estos cadetes lucen más fuertes que los anteriores — comentó otra a su izquierda.

Eso confirmaba que el equipo doceavo había sido atacado por esas brujas. El nerviosismo por la situación en que pudieran estar sus camaradas inquietaba al pelinegro, esas brujas lucían muy peligrosas y hasta comenzaba a ver que algunas estaban algo dementes.

— ¿Qué haremos con estos? — pregunto la primera dirigiéndose a la que le inquietaba.

— Supongo que nos divertiremos como con los otros.

— Yo quiero a la rubia.

Escuchar como las brujas se empezaban a pelear por quien torturaría a quien estremeció al hechicero y su compañera. A su vez escuchar aquello le hizo tomar ese coraje de que no se irían limpias esas malditas brujas que irradiaban excitación por la idea de la tortura que les infligirían.

El entusiasmo se propago por las diecinueve brujas, solo la que se notaba era la líder se quedó quita, mantenía ese movimiento excéntrico y no dejaba de prestar atención al pelinegro. El éxtasis de las brujas hizo que varias dieran un par de pasos peligrosos hacia su posición, pero las que se adelantaron se detuvieron al ver que su líder levantaba la mano. La más cercana a la bruja alfa se le acercó para escuchar lo que fuese que tuviera que decir, su rostro detono asombro al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Esta segura?

Esa pregunta fue un error para la bruja, su líder la tomo del cuello y dijo algo que no alcanzo a distinguir el pelinegro. Al soltarla la bruja se tomó su cuello para sobar el área dañada, quedo claro que la líder no permitía que se cuestionara sus decisiones.

— Ajam, ajam — la bruja aclaro su voz y vocifero —. Asesinen a las jóvenes, y tomen prisionero al hechicero.

Reaccionando en el instante que las palabras salieron de la boca de la bruja, Harry y Anna levantaron sus varitas, estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Bofándose de su pose de combate las brujas sacaron sus varitas, tener que enfrentarse a veinte era más de lo que podría confrontar. Sin embargo, no tembló, no titubeo, se quedó firme apuntando a las brujas que tenía enfrente. Un par dieron dos pasos a delante, provocando en Harry esa tentación de lanzar un hechizo; no lo hizo porque sabía que tenía que ser inteligente. Debía mantener la calma, un movimiento en falos y todo se volvería un caos en donde incluso el, que querían vivo por alguna razón, podría salir herido o mucho peor.

— ¿Qué haremos, Harry?

— Cuando te diga utiliza un conjuro de protección.

Anna solo asintió, viendo que el pelinegro era un buen estratega y líder del mejor equipo de cadetes, no dudaba en la petición de su colega. Esperaba que su maniobra surtiera efecto, no daba cabida al pensamiento de si no lo conseguían, solo se enfocaba en esas dos brujas que habían avanzado esos dos paso. La distancia era favorable, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

De reojo aprecio como otras tres brujas — una a su derecha, dos a la izquierda — se movían hacia su posición. Sujeto con fuerza su varita, el momento se acercaba, solo un poco más. Anna a su espalda le toca el brazo, otras brujas se han movido. La situación era como si una manada de lobos estuvieran acechando a su presa, disfrutando cada momento del agobio de la víctima.

Cuando una sexta bruja, en su campo de visión, se movió hacia ellos Harry dio la orden a su compañera para atacar, pero lo que paso frente a sus ojos nunca lo tomo como posibilidad. Varias figuras brumosas los comenzaron a rodear a las brujas, en su paso dejaban esa estela blanca, con esto comenzó una nueva batalla. Reaccionando enseguida el pelinegro se hecho al suelo coloco su cuerpo sobre el de su amiga, debía protegerla, con un conjuro de protección se aseguró que los hechizos, que comenzaban a ser lanzados por todos lados, no les hirieran.

Anna por su parte se rejunto con el pelinegro, creando su propia protección, se quedaron observando una lucha entre sus camaradas y el grupo conocido como Las Arpias. Harry quiso ir ayudar, se detuvo al ver el rostro de Luna bajo el suyo. No la podía abandonar. Solo quedaba esperar que la confrontación terminase.

**5**

Lamark y sus fuerzas alejaron a las arpías, no pudieron capturar a ninguna, solo tenían los cadáveres de unas cuantas. Un grupo fue en caza de las brujas que huyeron, no debían permitir que se salieran con la suya, sin mencionar que debían encontrar a los cadetes del equipo doceavo.

— Déjame ir — soltó Harry al ver partir al grupo de persecución.

— No, eres un cadete y este tipo de misión está fuera de tu rango.

El pelinegro odiaba esa postura de su amigo, era como si fuese su padre, siempre le trataba con esa autoridad que solo el progenitor puede poseer. No lo entendía, quizás en su pasado tuvo un hijo, no lo sabía, nunca hablaba mucho de su pasado. Molesto solo le quedo ver partir a los aurores, y con ellos sus esperanzas de poder contribuir a la búsqueda de sus colegas.

— Vayan con James y Artur — Lamark dio su orden con esa voz de padre —, ellos los llevaran de regreso a Polville.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Regresamos a Hogwarts?

— Si, ya han completado esta parte de su entrenamiento.

Harry no refuto, cuando su amigo dejaba de lado su lado amigable y relajado era mejor no buscarle. Lo que le incomodo fue eso en su mirada, como de nerviosismo, algo no andaba del todo bien, y eso le incómodo.

— Te veo en el castillo, Harry.

Solo asintió como respuesta, se dio media vuelta y dejo que su amigo auror se retirara con sus camaradas con la tarea de la persecución y búsqueda. Miro como Anna ayudaba a Luna que fue ayudada por los aurores médicos para recuperar la conciencia, luego paso su atención en los aurores que los escoltarían. Le esperaban para partir. Dio un último vistazo hacia la dirección por donde se retiró Lamark, esperaba que pudieran atrapar a las brujas, pero sobre todo que encontraran a sus camaradas.

**6**

Ronald y Lisa apenas vieron a sus amigos regresar junto a los aurores salieron en su encuentro. Las preguntas afloraron, una tras otra. Harry solo respondió algunas, prometiendo que en el camino les explicaría que les ocurrió. Por su lado, Anna fue recibida por sus camaradas, que de igual manera la bombardearon de preguntas. Los integrantes de cada equipo estuvieron felices de que no les ocurriese nada.

Sin perder tiempo levantaron el campamento, y Artur — un hombre de unos cuarenta años, y facciones rudas —, les solicito que le siguieran. En hilera fue el viaje, debían que viajar a un punto donde pudiera llevar acabo la aparición. El clima y la altitud era un impedimento en ese punto de la cordillera.

Viajaron por un largo sendero hasta llegar a una zona amplia, dejando de lado la montaña y el cielo nublado. A la orden de los aurores todos se dispusieron aparecerse en la ciudad denominada como Polville, cede de la más grande casa de seguridad en Slytherin. Una vez aparecidos el viaje fue de unos minutos. La ciudad se ubicaba en el centro de una cadena de montañas que se conectaban con la cordillera, todo el lugar era muy bonito, decorado para las épocas de festividades de la alegría; celebrado a finales de año.

— Bueno, regresamos.

Ron se escuchó nostálgico, como si las aventuras de aquellos meses fuesen lo mejor que hubieran vivido. Para el alquimista sería igual si no fuera por lo ocurrido ese último día de misiones, todo se tornó por de más peligroso, fuera de lo que un cadete — aun cuando fuera de ultimo año — podría manejar. Estaban hablando de que se enfrentaron a un grupo de los más peligrosos, incluso la mejor división de aurores no podía contra aquellas brujas. De nuevo Harry sintió que corrió con suerte, una que no sintió desde hace un par de años; antes de mejorar como hechicero.

Caminaban por las angostas calles del poblado, el ambiente, aunque alegre, se percibía hosco. Antes de poder entrar al cuarte, pudieron ver como unos niños les miraban ilusionados, y asombrados. Uno de los pequeños apuntaba a Harry, seguramente creían que era ya un auror, y le admiraban. Ver esa escena le hizo recordar lo que ellos son para los demás, una esperanza, una fuerza, una fuente de sueños. ¿Cómo lo sucedido en las montañas podría tener una relación con esos pequeños?

— ¿Todo bien, Harry?

— Si, Luna, no te preocupes.

— Listos — hablo James — Las chimeneas han de estar ya esperando por nosotros, descansaremos en Rilgton.

Por algún motivo Harry pensó que estaban apurados por llegar al castillo. En el procedimiento normal, deberían de tener por lo menos un día de descanso en la ciudad para pasar al viaje directo al castillo. Viajar directo a una ciudad fronteriza solo indicaba que por lo ocurrido, los aurores estaban preocupados, no comprendía del todo cómo se estaba llevando todo, pero si quería estar preparado.

**7**

Anochecía cuando llegamos a Rilgton, la quietud del edificio de seguridad demuestra la hora en la que llegamos. El aroma a estofado, pan recién horneado, puré de papá invade nuestro olfato, el gruñido del estómago no pasa desapercibido. James y Artur nos dan pie a que vayamos al comedor, saben que tenemos meses sin probar un buen bocado, y no es que Lisa — quien se encargaba de nuestra alimentación —, cocinara mal. Era todo lo contrario. Si no fuera por ella tendrían que haber comido el menú poco degustable de Ron, y debían admitir que la hechicera cocinaba muy bien. Lo malo, no tener los ingredientes necesarios.

La cena fue de lo más exquisita, comieron hasta saciarse y repitieron. Con bromas por parte de Ron el ambiente se aligero, y hasta pudieron despejar su mente de los problemas de aquella mañana. El otro equipo también se les unió, charlaron y se pusieron a platicar de sus misiones. Muchas aventuras, tanto para reír como para asustarse. Anna, la líder del equipo quinceavo, se puso a platicar con Harry en el momento que vieron un grupo de aurores entrar.

Los tres hombres y la mujer se les acercaban, por sus vestimentas pudieron percatarse de que grupo se trataba. El escucho en su hombro izquierdo lo confirmo. Un círculo con un ojo al centro. Con la mujer encabezando el grupo, el alquimista supo que ellos tendrían una larga noche, y que el momento de comodidad había terminado.

— Harry Potter, Anna Strlinger — hablo con autoridad la mujer.

— Si, somos nosotros — contestaron al unísono.

— Acompáñenos — la mujer se imponía, aún más que sus colegas varones — Igual la cadete Luna Lovegood.

La rubia solo asintió con ese rostro impasible, se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a seguir a los aurores. Harry y Anna compartieron un momento la mirada para después imitar a la soñadora.

— Con todo respeto, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

La pregunta de Anna no pareció molestar a los aurores que caminaban frente de ellos. Fue un hombre de corta cabellera negra quien le contesto.

— Vamos con el gran auror Alastor Moody.

Eso lo supo desde el momento en que vio los uniformes con ese logo en el hombro derecho. Estaban ante la división _Oculus_, la mejor de todas, la respetada por las cuatro regiones, la que ha librado guerras y ha ganado. Su líder era tan conocido y respetado como lo es el mismísimo maestre Albus Dumbledore. Harry solo había visto una vez al general, y eso fue hace años, cuando lucho en la batalla en aquel cerro que ocultaba una fortaleza. Un tic en su cabeza le hizo recordar ese dia, ese pequeño momento misterioso, y como su fuese una pieza de rompecabezas la embono con los sucesos en el bosque ubicado en las faldas de la montaña.

La bruja líder, y la bruja que dijo su nombre en aquel cerro le resultaban muy similares. La manera en que se mantenían de pie, esa aura tan cargada de demencia. La voz. Como le hubiera gustado poder escucharla, eso corroboraría en casi su totalidad la identidad de aquella mujer misteriosa. Tal vez solo era su imaginación, lo que si era cierto era que la del cerro conocía su nombre y la del bosque solo quiso matar a sus amigas dejándolo con vida. Cual fuese la verdad no la conocería, ni por más que lo pensara, solo, y muy tal vez, el tiempo le revelaría la conexión de esas dos situaciones.

Caminaron hasta llegar a unas amplias puertas de madera rugada, con dos cuervos tallados como picaporte negro. La mujer, la que lideraba el trayecto, abrió de par en par las puertas para entras en una cámara a media luna. Entraron cauteloso, como si un paso en falso activar alguna trampa. Se percataron que el recinto estaba solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por un enorme tragaluz circular en la punta de la cúpula que se usaba de techo.

— Señor, hemos traído a los cadetes que ha solicitado.

La auror se inclinó para muestras sus respetos por un ente entre las sombras, ahí posando tras un enorme escritorio con artilugios y demás artefactos extraños. No podían ver su rostro por la poca luz, pero podían sentir una mirada penetrante que traspasaba la penumbra. La figura oculta se acomodó en su lugar, por la silueta podían saber que era robusto.

— Gracias Elisabeth — El hombre con un movimiento de su mano les indico a los cadetes que tomaran asiento.

Harry, Anna y Luna obedecieron enseguida, tomando lugar en las tres sillas de madera menos fina que todo lo demás hecho del mismo material. Por su parte, los aurores que los trajeron a ese lugar se apartaron y tomaron posición en diferentes puntos de la cámara.

— Se han de preguntar qué es lo que hacen aquí — hablo con esa voz rasposa el auror.

Los cadetes solo asintieron, el auror frente a ellos les imponía de una manera que llevaba por algo diferente al respeto.

— Bien — el hombre aclaro su garganta y prosiguió —. Antes que nada, lamento informarles del deceso de los integrantes del doceavo equipo.

Aquella noticia tomo por desprevenidos a los tres hechiceros, no eran muy cercanos aquel grupo de colegas, pero no podían evitar sentir un estremecimiento al saber que fueron asesinados. Harry apretó su mano en puño a tal grado que su piel se tornó pálida.

— El grupo conocido como las Arpías asesino a cada cadete — el jefe de los aurores se detuvo, no parecía que fuese a entrar en detalles de la forma en que los asesinaron —. Por desgracia hemos perdido rastro de las brujas, las hemos perdido… Lamark y su gente sigue buscándoles, pero encontrarlas ya no es probable.

— Señor, permiso para hablar — pidió Harry.

El movimiento de la mano del auror en jefe le dio el permiso.

— Supongo que han encontrado los cuerpos de nuestro colegas caídos, señor.

— Sí.

— Y también creo que estaban en algún campamento de las brujas.

— Me temo que no, cadete Potter — la figura se levantó, rodeo su amplio escritorio y se acercó al límite de la obscuridad y la luz que la luna les brindaba y el tragaluz les facilitaba —. Han utilizado los cuerpos para poder huir. Según reportes de Lamark clavaron los cuerpos en los árboles en varios puntos del bosque — Alastor se acercó más a la luz para dejar ver su rostro llenos de cicatrices de guerra y ese parche con un ojo ficticio que giraba sin cesar.

— Esas hijas de… — Harry se detuvo, se percató que no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera sacar sus pensamientos a la ligera. Debía mantener la postura —. Siento mi arrebato, señor.

— Esta bien que saque lo que le molesta, cadete Potter — la figura inmutable del auror dibujo una media sonrisa —. Pienso igual de esas arpías.

— Señor, ¿para qué nos ha solicitado? — hablo Luna despreocupada, no se le daba muy bien las cortesías y modales impartidas para los aurores.

Alastor se giró a la cadete rubia y le presto atención, solo su ojos ficticio giraba y giraba. Harry creyó que la manera en que hablo su amiga le molesto al auror, pero esa sonrisa en sus labios marcaba lo contrario. Tal vez el gran auror, respetados por todos, era un irreverente también.

— Se que James y Artur los hicieron hacer el reporte de lo ocurrido con las Arpías — contesto Alastor con esa voz rasposa y con tintes de molestia. Su sonrisa desapareció —, pero, yo soy alguien que prefiere sus propias maneras de llevar las cosas — eso ultimo lo dijo viendo a Harry y Luna —. Quiero que ustedes en persona me expliquen qué es lo que ha sucedido, después les haré unas preguntas.

Harry, Luna y Anna asintieron, siendo el primero el que tomaría la palabras. Explico todo, detalladamente explico sus movimientos y estrategia a seguir. Confeso que jampas pensó que el peligro fuese tan alto, por lo que se vieron osados a buscar a sus colegas. Lo que llegaba a obviar Luna o Anna, dependiendo de la parte del relato, intervenían para explicarlo.

Alastaro recargado en ese bastón grueso que parecía hecho ce diferentes tipos de madera, y que por su pinta ya tenían sus años, les escucho hasta que se quedaron callados. Su postura desaliñada, so ojos dando vueltas e incluso esa manera de tomar de su cantimplora les haciendo dudar de que fuese una leyenda.

— Cuando fueron rodeados — hablo de pronto irrumpiendo en el silencio de la cámara —, ¿no vieron alguna peculiaridad?

La pregunta no estaba muy clara, pero aun asi los hechiceros recordaron aquella mañana en búsqueda de algo que pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Anna y Luna sacudieron su cabeza, en tanto, Harry se quedó dudoso. No sabía si debía compartir lo de la bruja líder y su relación con lo sucedido hace años.

— Cadete Potter, ¿tiene algo que compartir?

Harry levanto la cabeza, quizás no era el momento de revelar aquello. Pudiera que incluso fuese solo un juego engañoso de su mente.

— No señor.

Alastor se quedó quieto en su lugar, recargado en ese bastón de madera gruesa que iba en cono hasta el suelo. Por un segundo el alquimista creyó que el ojos loco se le quedo mirando fijamente, pero seguía haciendo ese movimiento brusco dando giros.

— Bien, pueden retirarse — los hechiceros se levantaron de su lugar —. Excepto usted, cadete Potter.

Harry se quedó en su lugar, Anna y Luna pasaron por su lado, solo la rubia le dedico una mirada a su amigo antes de partir. El alquimista no estaba nervioso, solo se cuestionaba si ese ojo extraño tenía alguna habilidad mágica para detectar si alguien mentía. Como fuese el caso ya estaba allí, solo, con el general y sus aurores inmutables.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos donde el general solo se quedó recargado en su escritorio, posando sus manos en la parte superior del bastón. No le miraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo. Harry se comentó a cuestionar por qué lo retuvo, comenzó a dudar que le hubiese atrapado en su mentira.

Un par de minutos más transcurrieron para que el general abriese los ojos. Aun así el auror no poso su atención en el joven cadete, solo miro a su gentes que se ubicaba por la cámara, quiso voltear a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Se quedó quieto esperando a que hablara.

— Cadete.

— ¿Si, señor?

— Me han dado la orden de entregarle esto — Alastor estiro su brazo para entregarle un sobre sellado con cera purpura y son la marca del ministerio.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Averígüelo por usted — al ver las intenciones de abrir el sobre lo detuvo —. En su habitación, cadete Potter.

Harry asintió, se levantó de su rostro preocupado para saludar a su superior. Con este gesto emprendió la caminata hasta las puertas que fueron abiertas por dos aurores. Las paso sin reparar en los hechiceros, su atención estaba en aquel sobre con letras en dorado marcando su nombre. Se tentó en abrirlo en aquel pasillo, pero termino por decidir ir a su habitación y leer el contenido en la privacidad que este le brindaba. En su interior no sabía que esperar de la carta, solo pedía que no fueran malas noticias.

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo.**

**Primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, y es que como mencione en mi capitulo anterior quería actualizar al tener ya escrito el tercer y cuarto capítulo. Por falta de tiempo, que consume la mayoría mi trabajo, apenas estoy acabando el siguiente capítulo. Viendo que ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar decidí traerles el nuevo, pero, en fin, no les aburro con explicaciones hehehe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y espero que pusieran atención que aquí hay algo que se relaciona con un evento de El Alquimista.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, los que me dejan reviews, favorite, follow o solamente se pasan a leer n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
